Him
by KekimJ
Summary: On me dit que je suis antipathique. Je répond que je suis flegmatique. On me dit que je suis violent. Je répond que je sais me défendre. On me dit que je suis ennuyeux. C'est peut-être le cas. Pour l'instant.
1. 1 Quotidien

Bienvenue à toutes et à tous !

Fanfiction GrimmIchi pour votre bon plaisir~~

Violence, crimes, mature, et j'en passe, j'espère que vous avez l'âge pour tout ça...

L'image de la cover, ne m'appartient pas

Les personnages, non plus

Mais ce joli petit écrit est tout de même le mien !

(trouvable aussi sur Wattpad)

Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine environ.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

On est dans son parc préféré, on a ramené un pique-nique et on mange en rigolant. Du moins surtout elle. Je lui raconte des anecdotes de mon boulot, elle trouve ça hilarant. Je trouve ça normal, c'est mon quotidien après tout.

**-Dis Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît chez moi ?**

Ce qu'il me plait chez elle ? Son sourire, peut-être, son regard lorsqu'il se pose sur moi.

Je vois son air inquiète, la réponse semble lui tenir vraiment à coeur. Je lui réponds un mensonge, je lui dis que j'aime tout chez elle. Elle ne semble pas satisfaite, mais sourit pour le cacher.

Nous marchons le long du canal, c'est l'automne et les couleurs sont magnifiques. Le son du coulis de la rivière rend l'instant magique. Mais lorsque je me tourne vers ma compagne, je ressens cette désagréable impression de poids dans mon coeur...

* * *

Le réveil sonne et j'entame ma routine quotidienne. Je prend le même tram que tous les jours, avec les mêmes personnes qu'à chaque fois. J'ai la même playlist dans les écouteurs que depuis la première fois. J'en connais toutes les musiques par cœur, comme le visage des gens tiens. Belle ironie, car si je les connais par cœur, je ne sais rien d'eux.

Une vieille dame avec son caniche, au sac rouge carmin et un manteau de fourrure. Elle est là tous les mercredi et jeudi, ouverture du café canin. Un couple de jeunes parents et leur bébé, tous les mercredi. Une ado aux cheveux noirs et mèche rouge, tous les matins, ou presque. Elle a les cheveux de plus en plus courts...

Un matin quotidien monotone, sans rien de particulier pour s'en souvenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

J'arrive à mon lieu de travail, il ouvre dans un quart d'heure, mais deux ou trois clients réguliers sont déjà présents. La mère de deux jumeaux déposés il y a cinq minutes à l'école, un café noir et trois sucres, elle ira travailler dans une demi-heure. Le père de famille qui travaille dans une heure, un espresso, sans sucre. Et la personne, je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme, qui est sur le point de se rendre à son travail, un thé.

Il est huit heures, on s'apprête tous à travailler. Seulement moi, j'y suis déjà, au travail.

**-Bonjour le jeune !** Me lance gaiement la mère, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Je lui répond par un sourire qui se veux amical, je crois qu'il s'est transformé en rictus malsain, je suis crevé et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me recoucher.

**-Bonjour Kurosaki !**

Toujours cette même phrase, avec ce même sourire gai sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un client mais mon patron, qui ne savait sans doute rien dire d'autre que ça : "bonjour Kurosaki "...

Je vais dans les vestiaires enfiler cet uniforme que ne me va pas, ni ne me plaît. Je range donc chemise, écharpe, slim et pull dans mon casier, parfaitement pliés. Et enfile cet horrible tenue de barman grotesque.

Je m'en vais mettre le panneau "ouvert" au devant du restaurant et commence à servir des cafés et thé aux trois clients qui discutent entre eux. Forcément, chaque jour à se voir au même endroit, il faut bien créer des liens un moment ou un autre. Enfin, sauf dans les transports.

**-Dis-moi le jeune, tu as une petite copine ?**

Oui, j'en ai une. Mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question digne d'une collégienne. De toute façon, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils n'écouteront même pas la réponse.

**-Ichigo !**

Aïe. Elle est arrivée pile au mauvais moment. Orihime Inoue, ma petite amie, est toujours très guillerette, chose qui m'arrange d'habitude. Mais là, les trois clients me regardent avec leurs sourcils très hauts. Je n'aime pas ça...

Orihime m'embrasse sur la joue et s'installe au comptoir où je lui prépare son chocolat chaud. Elle me regarde de ses yeux doux que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui plaisait tant chez moi.

**-Ichigo...**

Je relève la tête et arrête la préparation de son chocolat. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, chose si rare que mon coeur se serre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras, acte tout aussi rare, et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**-Ichigo... Je... Toi et moi... Ce n'est plus possible...**

Ses yeux rougissent alors qu'elle me largue. Je tente de la consoler, ça la fait pleurer encore plus. Elle me répète que je ne suis pas comme elle le pensait. L'amour que je lui porte est trop différent du sien pour qu'elle ne le supporte plus longtemps.

Elle me quitte, mais il n'y a qu'elle qui souffre. Je me sens mal sur le coup, mais comme libéré une fois repartie.

Je continue ma journée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, malgré l'inquiétude venue de nulle part de mon patron. Je lui répète sans cesse que je vais bien, finissant par me demander qui a besoin d'être réconforter dans cette histoire.

Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de monde au restaurant aujourd'hui. Je rentre donc chez moi dans mes habits normaux, revoyant pendant le trajet quelques personnes aperçues ce matin. L'adolescente semble mal en point. Je la vois tous les jours, pourtant je ne peux lui parler, c'est si étrange...

Je rentre dans mon loft, me couche dans mon canapé. Je met la suite de ma série que je regarde chaque soir, et m'endors devant.

* * *

_**Him**_

_**#1 ~ Quotidien**_

* * *

À suivre...


	2. 2 Soirée

Je me réveille en sursaut, il fait presque nuit et mon téléphone sonne. Je fais pause à ma série d'horreur qui continuait alors que je dormais.

**-Allô ?**

J'entends des gens parler au loin mais aucune réponse directe. J'attends.

**-Hey Ichigo ! Viens au 6 rue du Rukôn, on va au bar du Gaï.**

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et je suis en pleine forme grâce à ma sieste. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il ne peut rien arriver de pire que des questions énervantes de Keigo.

**-Ok, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.**

Je raccroche aussitôt pour éviter d'entendre des applaudissements moqueurs venant des personnes qui s'approchent le plus d'amis pour moi.

Je prend mes clés et part en moto, l'une des seules choses qui arrivent à me faire ressentir quelque chose. L'air filant à toute vitesse, le paysage se flouant proportionnellement à la vitesse de l'engin... Je slalome entre les voitures et grille les feux rouges.

J'arrive ainsi à l'endroit indiqué en exactement dix minutes. Mon ami Renji, qui m'attend sur le bord du trottoir, ne me salue même pas. Il finit sa cigarette, me laissant tout juste le temps de me garer et mettre un antivol. Il me traîne dans la boîte pour rejoindre les autres.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil encore vide et prend la choppe de bière que me tend Chad avant d'avaler son contenu d'un trait sous leurs yeux amusés. Je me disais juste qu'il valait mieux pour moi de boire au plus vite, puisqu'ils avaient déjà commencé sans moi.

**-Alors Ichigo !** Crie Keigo **Comme ça tu t'es fais largué par la sublime Orihime !?**

Question très directe, comme d'habitude. Il m'invite souvent pour une raison en particulier, ça n'a pas manqué.

Je lui répond de manière aussi directe qu'il l'eut demandé :

**-Elle m'a largué, je ne suis pas là pour en parler.**

Il me fait une moue de mécontentement que j'ignore royalement en me tournant vers Mizuiro. Il commence quelque chose d'intéressant : se lever pour s'approcher des filles au bar. Je le suis, elles sont deux, autant être deux de notre côté également. S'en suit une drague ennuyeuse qu'il mène pratiquement seul, devenu expert en cet art.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que le quartier est mal famé ? Et donc que le bar a prévu des salles 'privées' ?

Ainsi l'échange de dix bonnes minutes se fini avec un Mizuiro même pas bourré, ayant deux femmes sous les bras, partant dans lesdites salles. Le tout, je le répète, en même pas dix minutes ! J'ai beau être un blasé de la vie, il s'agit tout de même d'un exploit !

Mais à cause de cet exploit, je me retrouve seul au bar, comme une merde. Bon, maintenant que je suis là, autant y rester et prendre à boire, quelque chose de fort.

Je demande au barman de me servir l'alcool le plus fort qu'il possède, non sans un regard de pitié de sa part, et on me sert un verre de rhum. Je le bois cul sec. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est qu'il arrache ! Je demande la bouteille et l'emmène avec quelques verres à ma bande de mâles... et de femelles maintenant ?

**-Bonsoir rouquin ~**

Me dit suavement l'une des femmes sur les jambes de Renji. Je l'ignore complètement et montre la bouteille de rhum aux autres, ils sont immédiatement intéressés et me regarde d'un regard suppliant de leur servir un verre, ce que je fais. Ils boivent tous cul sec et acclament, synchrones : "Ça arrache !". Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Une heure plus tard, les femmes parties, Mizuiro revenu victorieux et nous bourrés après avoir sifflé deux, trois... Quatre ? Bouteilles, -je ne sais même plus- un homme énormément grand et baraqué vient vers nous et nous traite de tous les noms. L'un de nous aurait couché avec sa meuf et sa petite sœur en même temps. Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers l'auteur des faits, puis éclatons de rire. Ce qui déplaît au baraqué qui donne un coup de point dans la gueule de Keigo. Il vole de son siège et s'écrase contre le mur juste à un mètre de lui.

Je pouffe de rire, décidément trop bourré pour m'arrêter. Il s'approche donc de moi. Je cesse de rigoler, miracle ! Je me remet à rire en me levant.

Il me lance une droite que j'évite vers sa gauche, pour lui donner un coup dans le coude et ainsi lui retourner le bras, puis enchaîne avec un uppercut dans le menton. La montagne s'écrase au sol, Keigo saute à mon cou comme une princesse de jeu vidéo. Je me marre encore un coup en l'entendant prendre une voix de fillette et me dire "Oh, mon héros !". Je suis vraiment très bourré : je l'embrasse, on en rigole tous et on se fait jeter du bar.

L'atterrissage sur le macadam est douloureux. Le froid extérieur, désagréable. Le silence y est assourdissant. Pourtant, on se couche tous les cinq, se rapprochant les uns des autres pour se réchauffer. Je suis face au bout de la ruelle, je vois les passants.

Je m'endors et la dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer définitivement les yeux et m'endormir, est une lueur bleue...

* * *

**_Him_**

**_#2 ~ Soirée_**

* * *

À suivre...


	3. 3 Inconnu

Je me réveille difficilement. La gueule de bois me mettant une misère. Des bribes de ma soirée me reviennent en mémoire. Des bouteilles bien trop chères pour mon pauvre salaire, des femmes, mes amis, un gars à terre... Pardon, un gars que _j'ai_ mis à terre... Je crois aussi me rappeler nous être endormis dans la ruelle. En tout cas, aucune bribe ne m'explique où je me trouve.

Je suis allongé dans un immense lit aux draps de soie. La pièce, où règne un mélange d'odeurs de cendres froides et de parfum masculin, est froide et vide de personnalité. Une immense baie vitrée donne sur la ville. Il fait nuit, les lumières constellent.

J'imagine que je me trouve dans le plus grand building des alentours. C'est la première fois que j'ai une telle vue. Je pourrais la contempler ainsi durant des heures, si je me trouvais dans une situation me le permettant.

Au vu de l'endroit, le propriétaire doit être aisé. Donc, ce n'est certainement pas chez un de mes amis. Puis, l'odeur qui y règne... Aucun d'eux ne fume cette marque, ni ne se met ce genre de parfum.

Du bruit dans la pièce adjacente me stoppe dans mes pensées. En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je colle mon oreille à la porte et écoute.

**"Quoi ? Dis que tu ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais je te jure que c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé !**

**...**

**Bon, écoute le gorille, c'est pas mon problème à moi bordel ! T-**

**Ouais.**

**Ouais.**

**Mais bordel de merde j'en ai rien à branler moi ! De un, tes sœurs font ce qu'elles veulent. De deux, si tu t'es fait rétamer, c'est pas mon foutu problème !"**

Il semble raccrocher, puis lancer son téléphone. J'entends un souffle agacé et le son de glaçons dans un verre. Je ne comprends pas mieux où je me trouve.

Cette voix m'est définitivement inconnue. Je réfléchis tout de même. Un homme au ton caverneux et agressif, adepte de jurons en tout genre et riche... Non, décidément ça ne me dit absolument rien !

Une sonnerie retentit, j'entends le verre être posé violemment, puis des pas précipités. Il décroche.

**"Quoi ?**

**Ah, c'est toi. Je veux que tu viennes, j'en ai trouvé une.**

**Une nouvelle recrue imbécile !**

**Nan, je déconne pas.**

**Nan, c'est pas un pauv' gusse ramassé dans le ghetto...**

**Nan... C'est pas non plus une pute...**

**Bon, je te dis que j'en ai vraiment putain de choppé une, alors ramènes tes foutues fesses ! J'ai pas besoin de t'envoyer son CV encore, nan ?**

**Bah alors ferme ta gueule et- Bordel mais c'est qu'il a raccroché cet enculé !"**

Patience zéro... Je sens qu'on s'entendrait pas très bien tous les deux...

Enfin, plus important, de quoi il parlait ? J'ai la désagréable impression que c'était de moi. Je regarde encore une fois tout autour, mais je ne vois rien qui puisse me mettre sur une piste. Pas de photo, pas d'objet explicite, pas de livre, de paperasse, de...

Oh.

J'ai trouvé.

Ce n'est pas un élément en particulier, plutôt un assemblage, disons. Un langage agressif, un appartement dans le plus grand building, le "gorille et ses sœurs", une "nouvelle recrue", la marque de cigarette, la marque de parfum et... Merde. Je suis mal. Très mal.

Pour expliquer simplement, la ville de Kubo a deux facettes. La première, est celle d'un lieu chaleureux et accueillant. Avec ses magasins en tout genre qui ravivent les habitants et les touristes, passant des centres commerciaux aux parcs naturels. La seconde, est plutôt celle d'un lieu sombre et dangereux. Avec ses organisations et ses gangs qui pullulent, certaines rues à certaines heures se retrouvent désertes.

Ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne pas montrer ses talents en combat. Depuis maintenant neuf ans que je vie dans cette ville, j'ai toujours réussi à respecter ces deux règles toutes simples. Jusqu'à hier soir...

Règle numéro trois : ne plus jamais se torcher la gueule.

Je me remets à écouter le propriétaire des lieux, que je pense maintenant être un mafieux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je l'entends faire les cent pas en ronchonnant. Je pense également qu'il boit et qu'il pianote sur son téléphone.

Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Mais avec ce mec-là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je soupire de désespoir, ma tête me fait encore un mal de chien. Je ne remarque pas l'arrêt soudain de l'homme de l'autre côté.

On toque à l'entrée. Il se précipite, pose tout ce qu'il avait en main et part ouvrir. J'entends une nouvelle voix, inconnue.

**-...C'est quoi cette tenue Six ?**

**-La ferme j'étais au bar ce soir... Plus important, tu as le nécessaire ?**

**-Non, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour voir ta tronche de con. Bien sûr que j'ai ce qu'il faut !**

**-T'as vu la tienne de tronche ! _Bordel de merde pourquoi c'est Cinq qui est chargé de ça..._**

**-Parce que les autres en sont incapables. _Et surtout toi._**

Bienvenue au pays des bisounours... Oui, je fais du sarcasme. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire de toute façon. Foutu pour foutu, autant le vivre dans la joie et la -relative- bonne humeur.

Ils semblent avoir -enfin- fini de se disputer. Je les entends qui... Je ne sais pas moi ! Ils font du bruit, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Sérieusement, au lieu d'écouter je devrais chercher un moyen de fuir, ou je ne sais quoi. Surtout qu'ils commencent à parler de moi.

**-Il est bourré..?**

**-Quoi ? C'était pratique pour le ramener au moins !**

**-Tu me désespères... Bon, allons réveiller la dormeuse !**

Ils s'approchent. Ce serait le moment ou jamais de trouver une échappatoire... Vite, vite ! Mais il n'y a pas de porte, et ce sont des baies vitrées, pas des-

Je m'emmêle les pieds dans les draps du lit au sol. Gueule de bois toujours présente, je n'ai pas assez de réflexe pour me rattraper et... Cette foutue baie vitrée pouvait donc s'ouvrir...

* * *

_**Him**_

_**#3 ~ Inconnu**_

* * *

À suivre...


End file.
